To the Stars and Beyond
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: AU, OOC and A New Life for Naruto Uzumaki! All fear the Konoha Pirates! Rogue Galaxy crossover, pairing undecided.
1. Blood Sweat & Tears

Blood.

Blood sweat and tears, that was what he had put into this ship, the one that would finally get him off this godforsaken rock.

Whiping oil off his brow, the man smiled wearily as the last of the clones poofed out of existence, their work, which had consisted of a lucky gamble, then months of hard work, both physical and mental labor, done at last.

Before him, tied to the spacedock by many ropes and wires, was a massive ship, too massive to even begin to describe, but it was reminiscent of a pirate ship, back in the days when ships sailed in the water, not the skys.

But that was then and this was now, a new age, that he was still getting used to.

"Oh! Captain, you finally finished it!" Came a happy metallic voice, and Naruto laughed as a tall, lanky robot, a dull shade of gray, burst into view, looking estatic, bouncing from one foot to the other with joy.

"Yup, sure did-

His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Hey, Steve what did I tell you?"

Scratching the back of his head, he paused, his dome like head slightly inclined, whilst his white photoreceptors flickered in thought.

"To refer to you as-as-

He shrugged. "What do you call yourself now?"

Naruto facefaulted, before leaping up, his blond hair, which had been died a dark black, along with his eyebrows, coated down with a thick layer of grease, not that it was spiky anymore mind you.

"I already told you! Its Captain Uzumaki from now on!"

Apologizing, Steve gave a brief bow, before a giggling girl, around seventeen, sporting a short brown haircut, suddenly bounded up to them, her dark eyes glinting curiously, her outfit consiting of a small shirt, and long white slacks.

"So what's our first destination, _Captain _Naruto?"

Naruto looked up into the starry sky, and grinned, patting the giant black serated sword strung to his back, whilst the lettering alonside the ship, christened: _The Konoha, _gleamed in dark red, its engines purring softly.

"We're going to Zerard, Kisala. We need to find us a crew."


	2. A Night to Remember

**(Night: Vedan, evening before departure) Good lord, this made me cry, It was sooooo sad! Please review, and play the Rogue galaxy game, to see what i mean. (By the way), you have to beat it A LOT to see this scene.**

He silently lay the flowers on the grave, kneeling down to brush some dirt from the gravestone, doing his best to clean up the clutter, organize and straighten, the bouquets and flowers that littered the base of the large stone casket.

Tears leaked from his face, but he did not sob, he made no effort to halt their passage, he just set down his blade upon the grave, briefly, as if in a final sendoff, and it shone once in response, as he pulled it away, and buckled closed the strap that held it to his back.

"I did it. I'm finally going into space, just like I promised, and I look, I mastered Skeith, I perfected the Blade Dance, just like you."

A breeze, uncustomary for the cavern in which the cemetery was housed, blew past him, tickling his nose, and blowing through his hair.

He closed his eyes too it, and let out a small sigh, as he heard his name whispered on the wind.

"And guess what? I'll find a crew, the BEST crew, I'll _forge_ a path, I _will _get to Eden, I'll fulfill _our_ dream, rest assured."

He remembered the laughter that had echoed through the house, just after he got there, and he remembered the sight of the man, tall and black, dark and shrouded, as he emerged from the shadows of their house, freezing both him and Kisala with fear.

But he would NEVER forget that blade, that saber of pure light, and he would take it, and GORE that S.O.B. through the face, for the crime of killing his-his-

"I'll make you proud, father. I'll find that teme-

His greasy hands, as he had come here directly after finishing the ship, clenched into fists, until they drew blood, and now his face twisted with rage.

"And I'll strangle him, with my own bare hands!"

Again the breeze blew by him, but this time, softer, and as he turned away, if he had listened, he would have heard one word, a silent plea from the old generation to the new...

_'No..._

But so wrapped was he in rage, that he did not hear it.

The gravestone read:

_Here lies Dorgengoa, proud father, warrior, and the greatest pirate to ever sail the sea of stars._

_He will be missed._

_R.I.P._

--

Kisala poked her head around the corner, and into Naruto's one room apartment, a curious look on her face, as she saw the guitar slung around his waist, his form hunched over, as he packed his few belongings into a large suitcase.

Strapped to his back, was still the large black zanbato, polished to the point where it shined, and even from this distance, Kisala could see herself, fully reflected, in its polished, serrated edge.

Lastly, he looked at an old photo, one of him as a kid, sitting atop the shoulders of a large stout man, who sported a brown beard, and thick bushy facial hair.

Both of them were facing the camera and smiling, as if they didn't have a care in the world.

Looking at it for a moment, she watched a tear roll down his face, then he folded the frame down, placed it atop his clothes and gadgets, zipping the case shut seconds later.

"Hmm? What're you doing?"

The captain turned round, and flashed her a sad smile.

No longer was he clad in a muscle shirt, jeans and coveralls, and no longer was his body slicked over with grease, as he had showered only moments before.

His black hair, rough and spiky, was now laid flat, as he had gelled it down and off to one side, so the long locks swept over his eyes, hiding them slightly, between the strands of dark locks.

His outfit now consisted of a black and orange robes **(Think of his outfit as the sixth Hokage) **With a long orange flowing cape, black flames embroidered on its bottom edge.

Slung over his shoulders, capping them, were two masks, each one a bright white, with red lines, sharp teeth, and eye sockets for holes, that moved with his arms, **(Ichigo's vizard mask is the design, but they're just armor)**

Lastly, as his arm brushed at the cape, it exposed a small metal tube, and what looked like an orange blaster of sorts, strapped to his hip, before being hidden once again from sight.

It was as if he was an entirely different person, not the boy she had grown up with on Vedan, worked with in the mines, and forged a lasting, unbreakable friendship with, before his foster father, Dorgengoa, the man who had taken him in when he had arrived here, died.

She remembered sitting cross legged before the old man, who often told her and Naruto stories of his glory days, the battles the loot, and the people he had met, and to her...a secret.

It was known only to Kisala, of how he and Naruto had become a family.

He had told her the tale on his deathbed, just before he breathed his last, two years ago.

Naruto had been away, doing work for the notorious gangster Zax Morarty, under which he had earned the title as a rather infamous hunter, second only to the legendary Desert Claw-

But that is a tale for another time.

Dorgengoa was old, and his time as a pirate had caught up with him at last, he had suffered through his age, but only Kisala had been present at the time of his demise, having come to check up on him, as Naruto often did when he was not away on business.

She had opened the door, and there he was, lying on the floor, a gaping hole in his stomach, a pool of blood beneath him.

The scream she gave, then turning to run to get help...

Suddenly, the flashback, the image, was upon her...

(Two years ago)

--

"AAAH!"

She ran to the overweight pirate, whose breathing was coming in labored harsh breaths.

"Hang in there! I'll get-

His hand, massive in comparison to hers, reached out to steady her, his voice, once loud and booming, full of life, laughter, and love, barely a whisper now, a harsh testament to man he had become as time took its toll upon him.

"No...Kisala...My time has come...

Tears, swimming in her eyes. "No! You'll be fine! You'll-

His tone hardened, and life briefly lit his eyes.

"No. You must listen to me! I...have one last tale to tell you...

"I don't need to hear it! You need an ambulance!"

A dry chuckle.

"Child, do you not see this wound? It is too late for me now...

"No-

He shushed her.

"I meant to tell Naruto this, but...

A harsh rasping cough, and blood explodes from his mouth, his visage twisting in pain, as she looks on in horror, silently crying, not willing to believe the grisly sight before her eyes.

The home is ruined, fire burn here and there, it is in tatters, as if a massive battle has taken place.

He regains his breathing, and speaks.

"You must NEVER tell him what I...am about to tell you. I...was wrong to keep this from him, but if he were to find out...

Sorrow, etched into his face.

"It will drive the boy mad. He will seek out my killer, and he....

He shakes his head. "No, I must tell you...

She remembered her eyes going wide, as the tale was told to her, as the dying man had depicted looking up to the sky, to see a shooting star, one that was far off, and yet incredibly close, all at the same time, as it suddenly arced towards him.

"It fell, like a comet, and struck the ground at my feet... I was amazed, to find a crying baby boy, and a letter...one, that I...

He places the folded parchment in her hands, its is tattered and worn.

"Bequeath to you, Kisala. Do not burn it, keep it on you, at all...

He vomits blood, and she cries out, as he chokes, before whispering out-

"Tell him, tell Naruto that I am sorry. I love the boy as if he is my own flesh and blood, yet I have done many a wrong in my life, and now I fear that my troubles, my enemies, they will become his."

She hides the note in her bra, the first place to tuck it.

"What...What do I-

"Find...Zegram. He is a friend, and will glad shelter... both you and Naruto, so long as you give him-

A coin is now in her hand, along with a square cube.

"That.... The Dorgenark now belongs to the boy, but...

Then Naruto had burst through the door, his eyes wide with horror the moment he beheld his father.

"DAD!"

(End flashback)

--

She is yanked from the memory, by the remnants of Naruto's reply.

-going to play one last gig with my bandmates before we leave tomorrow. Care to come?"

She bites back the tears.

...Sure."

--

(Angela's bar)

"So, you finally found a way off this rock, huh?" Smiled the barkeep, a woman who looks to be in her early twenties, with long, sandy blond hair, skin of a fair complexion, and a curvy build, the narrow confines of her one-piece dress strained taut against her figure.

Naruto turned to look towards her-

"That's great, I'm proud of you!" Came a hearty laugh, and the jinchuuriki nearly fell forward on his face, as Deego, a dog-man solider, who had long since lost his desire for war, but still boasted plenty of both bark and bite, clapped him firmly on the back.

"Deego, there's no need to break his back."

Wincing, the new captain rubbed his sore back, whilst Angela laughed softly.

Naruto laughed a bit as well, before sombering.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for those parts, and your help, we'd still be stuck here."

The two wave him off, Deego finding his voice again.

"So, once Gale and the others get here...

A tense silence hangs in the air, as they realize this is it, tomorrow, the youth of this planet (The good ones at least) Will be gone.

At this, the boy, for though he nearly a man, feels young when around Deego and Angela, who have experience much more than him, looks forlorn.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys...

A hand squeezes his shoulder, and Gale, having just arrived, moves to walk past him, now leaning against the counter, hands in his pockets, looking towards the decked out guitarist, a wry smile twisting his face upward.

"Don't think of it like that, you can come back and visit us anytime, provided none of us do anything stupid and get killed."

The former blond smiled.

"That's good to know, but that's why I quit working for Morarty."

Gale snorted. "And yet you still have the reputation as one of the most feared hunters in the-

The swinging doors opened once more, causing them both to glance in that direction, as Steve entered the bar, followed by a tall, rather rough looking man, clad in a long blue coat, and wearing a red eye-patch, shaking his head as he saw all the melancholy looks.

"Come on now, are you guys really gonna miss us _that _much?"

"Zegram!" Chided the Angela, and he rolled his good eye as she berated him further. "You be nice! This is Naruto's last night here, and yours too, so make it a good one!"

Walking past her, he unslung the wicked blade shaped guitar on his back, one that almost matched the actual sword still slung there, perfectly.

"Good lord Angela, I'm SO glad you're not coming with us...

Naruto grinned now, as he saw the crowd behind them, already going into a chant, now practically screaming their names.

Naruto... Naruto... NARUTO!

Zegram...Zegram...ZEGRAM!

But loudest of all, they were calling for the true star of the band-

Angela...Angela...ANGELA!

Said woman blushed, and slightly covered her face.

"This'll be quite a sendoff...

Naruto sighed nostalgically. "Yeah, one to remember...

Now, a short, stout man, clad in a yellow jumpsuit, and an, burst into the bar, and spoke in an accented Australian voice.

"Oi, Cap'n you'd better get out there! Kisala's stallin fer time, but the lot of em 'er getting riley!"

Steve scratched the back of his domed head with a large hand, sounding rather sheepish.

"Oh my, it would seem that my flyers were _too _effective....

And at this, the jinchuuriki couldn't help but laugh, and picked himself up off the stool, unslinging the guitar, and undoing the strap, revealing it to be one of the latest models, **(Insert guitar of choice, lol)**

"Well then Simon, you'd better tell them we're coming."

Zegram sighed, and looked down at his instrument with feigned disgust. "Fine, but this is the last time I'm using this thing."

Angela walked around from behind the bar, and got between them, a small smile on her face.

"Well then, shall we?"

They both nodded, grumbling their assent, lest they argue again.

"Fine."

Together, they marched onto the stage...


	3. Celebration and Jealousy?

**(Song for the concert: The offspring, you're gonna go far kid. I figure it fits the leaving scene.)**

Naruto took his place on the right, with Angela in the middle, and Zegram off to the right. and strummed his guitar, grinning, as the crowd cheered, seconds later, Simon took his place behind the three of them, on the drums.

"Allright everyone, this is our last concert-

Several gasps and sighs rose up-

But his next words drew a roar, and drowned them down.

"So we're gonna play an old favorite."

Sighing, he closed his eyes, and began:

_Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word..._

Kisala smiled from the bar, sitting atop its roof, with Deego and Gale, so as to get a better view, just as Simon began to pick up the pace of his drums.

"You gonna take good care of him? Queried Gale, and she blushed immediately, waving her hands before her in protest.

"It's-It's not like that! We're-We're just f-friends!"

Deego rolled his eyes, whilst Gale just chuckled.

"Right...

_Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet..._

The crowd was doing just that, clapping in time to the rhythm, as Naruto leaned forward slightly on the mike,Zegram's guitar joining the rythym with his,whilst Angela grabbed her mike, and leaning forward, much like Naruto, started to sing in time with the former blond, her hip brushing against his as they sang in perfect unison. **(Watch music video for movements, etc)**

_Now dance, f**ker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you..._

Deego arched an eyebrow. "Well, will ya look at that...

Gale shot his friend a quick glare, then frowned, as he saw Kisala's hands clench into fists at her sides, whilst her face remained placid.

_'Maybe Angela stayin here reallys is for the best..._

_And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

Reluctantly, as you could see the annoyance in his face, Zegram's voice joined the two, as he leaned to the right, slightly towards Angela.

_Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me_

They gave a brief pause, then all started again, with just Naruto and Zegram.

_Now dance, f**ker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!_

With one last strum, Naruto and Zegram took a step back, moving to the background, and allowed Angela to sing, which she did quite awesomely, as the crowd's cheer turned into fierce roar.

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives..._

She glanced behind herself, over her shoulder at Naruto, flashed him a smile, then jerked her head as if to say, 'come on'.

Right on cue, he took two steps forward, bringing himself right next to her as she sang, and seconds later, his voice joined hers, as the crowd stomped to the beat in time.

_Now dance, f**ker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_So dance, f**ker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you!_

And now, as one they suddenly looked right at each other, and alternating every two lines, sang again, with Naruto beginning, changed the pace of their singing, still moving to the beat, their faces rather close, in Kisala's opinion.

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives..._

Suddenly, Angela was the one to pull back, and allowed Naruto to finish up, choosing to sing the last four lines with him again.

_Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives...._

Finally, with one last wicked solo, Zegram slung up his guitar, Simon's drums ceased a second later.

Naruto and Angela grabbed each other's hand, and looking out to the audience, held their conjoined arms up, each wearing a wild smile-

And the crowd went nuts!

Whistles, cheers, and cries of "ENCORE!" rose up from mob of miners and workers, and the band itself, aside from the ever melancholy Zegram, everyone looked ecstatic, their face's drenched in sweat, attributed due to both the humidity, and the passion with which they had played.

A point which Angela drove home, by grabbing Naruto in a big hug, her arms wrapping arounf his neck, as her well-endowed body pressed against him, causing the poor orphan to turn a bright shade of red, before she sprang away seconds later doing a small midair leap, bending her knees in midair, before she came back down, and bowed to the crowd, several "Aw...'s' rising from those present.

Kisala suddenly leapt down from the roof, and the two men paled, as she stalked off in the opposite direction, clearly upset by the hug, even though the surprised captain had not returned it.

"Uh-oh...

Steve was quick to follow her, and the two miners could only pray that the robot would calm the hotheaded girl down...

---

Naruto clapped his hands as he walked off the stage, and was promptly handed a glass of ale, as were Zegram, Angela, and Simon.

Simon removed his mask, revealing only his mouth, to sip at the grog, but Naruto and Zegram downed theirs in one gulp, Angela following suit seconds later, albeit at a slower pace.

Naruto raised his cup and clanked it against everyone's, a wild grin twisting his smile upwards, exposing the fine points of his teeth.

"TO THE BAND!"

Zegram grunted, Simon nodded, and it was left to the other patrons to take up his rally cry.

Angela gave a soft smile, at the boy who had grown into a man, over such a short span of time.

That hug...It had been a bit of a going away present, nothing more, nothing less.

"To the band...

Naruto gave a hearty belch before one last declaration passed his lips, in a loud bellow.

"Tomorrow mates, we set sail! Full speed ahead to Zerard, to find us a crew!"

Zegram and Simon clanked their mugs against his own.

"AYE-AYE!"


	4. Crash Landing!

**This might be a Rogue galaxy harem, or Naruto might just end up with Miri (Lilika's blind sister) PM me for votes!**

Naruto rolled out of bed the next morning, and then sighed, as he saw Kisala lying on the couch.

He was grateful she hadn't done anything rash, as the deactivated Steve in the corner of the room, suggested he had found the tomboyish girl, and dragged her back.

His supplies were already packed, and gelling down his hair once again, he donned his usual outfit, similair to the one of last night, but under it, he now strapped on a plate of chest armor, just in case.

Sucking in a deep breath, he let out a deep bellow, one that shook the entire room.

"WAKE UP!"

--

(Port)

Naruto bid his farewells to everyone, and sighed as Zegram, then Simon, followed lastly by Steve, boarded the ship formerley known as the Dorgengoa, but now rechristened the Konoha, and given a _major _technological overhaul.

Giving Deego a big hug, as best she could manage for someone as large as him, Kisala bid the last of her goodbyes, and with a pointed look from Naruto to Angela, just to make sure nothing happened, she skipped up the boarding ramp, and into the vessel.

There were surprisingly few there to see him off, just Gale, Deego and Angela, along with a few other kids, as this departure had been kept a secret, for if Morarty found out that one of his top officers was just up and jumping ship like this, he would doubtlessly pursue them.

As it was, getting past the planetary shield was gonna be a pain in the ass...

Thankfully, Naruto had installed a special feature, one invented by the father, and perfected by him, the son, to take care of thar little hassle.

His arms wrapped around Angela in a big hug, his chin resting on her shoulder, as her arms went around his back, tying something there.

"Huh?"

And when he pulled away, he found his guitar, strapped firmly to his back once more, along with a small pouch of sorts, upon the strap.

Angela waved his protests off, she would have none of that.

"Keep it. Think of it as a little reminder of your time here."

Tears wattered in the back of his eyes, and he blinked them away.

"I'll come back one day, I swear it."

Gale mildly clocked him on the jaw, just a tap, his own way of sending the former blond off.

"Will do kid. Now get outta here before-

A siren suddenly pierced the air, and the man curse.

"Damnit! They changed the guard already?!"

Naruto just stood there in shock, and it too both Angela and Deego to hustle him up the ramp, before the door slid shut behind him.

They both waved as the hatch slid shut, and the last thing Naruto saw, was Angela's eyes.

Then a shriek from Kisala, and a startled sqwuak from Simon drew his attention, as a little orange fox kit suddenly hissed at them, its claws dug firmly into the rail of the captains chair, its small teeth bared in a growl.

"OI! You cheeky blighter, get outta here!"

The little kistune swiped at him, and he backed off, just as Naruto scooped it up, before Zegram could shiscabob it.

"Hey hey, be nice to Nina!"

Everyone gave him an odd look, and he glared at them, as he set her down, stroking her orange fur gently.

"What?! Can't a captain have a pet?"

Before they could answer, the ship suddenly rocked and buckled, nearly throwing them all of balance, except said kitsune, who somehow kept her footing on all fours.

"Steve, take the helm!"

"Yes, sir!" Replied the robot, grabbing the wheel just as Naruto sprang into the captain's chair.

Kisala paled, and so did Zegram, as the lights came on, and the metal visors retracted, giving them a full view-

Of the wires that still held the ship in dock.

"Wait a minute, what about the ropes-

Naruto thrust his pointer finger forward, and looked to Simon.

"Full power to the main engines!"

The stout man saluted.

"Bringin em up now!"

A dull thumping was heard below, and then it grew into a hum.

As the low hum grew, a small beeping sound was heard, just as the tattooed face of a man appeared on the viewscreen he had installed at the base of his chair.

The fact that he was wearing a suit made him look all the more gruesome now.

Immediately, his blue eyes narrowed. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi. What the hell do you want?"

The sinister right hand man to Morarty chuckled, then flashed his pearly whites in an evil smile.

"And just where do you think you're going, Uzumaki? You're still in the service of Morarty, and I don't recall him giving you permission to go off-planet."

The new captain rolled his eyes. "Tell Morarty to go screw himself. I quit, and thats that!"

Another laugh. "Oh really? Then just were do you intend to go?"

Looking up, Naruto saw a large ship stationed above the shield.

"Through you."

The _Konoha _suddenly surged forward, and as it did, Naruto gave a rather odd order.

"Full power to the main cannons, then make a break for open space when I give the signal!"

Steve and Simon saluted, ignoring the fact that this was likely sheer stupidity.

"Aye-Aye!"

Zegram eyed Naruto suspicously. "Hold it, you don't intend to-

His grin was deadly. "Aye, that I do."

Naruto's chair suddenly sank down and he vanished from sight, leaving Nina to whimper, as she watched from the rail, her master descend into the darkness...

---

(Engine room)

The moment his chair came down, Naruto ran to a lone pedestal, amongs the giant engine, throwing his coat back on the chair as he did so.

He extended himselfhis hands out at eah side, and twin tubes extended from the chamber, and covered his hands.

Similair tubes rose from the ground, and covered his feet, holding him fast.

A digital screen appeared before him.

_Output: 0%_

Closing his eyes, he felt the red light, and its power bubble about him, the output level began to rise, as his grunt turned into a continuous shout...

--

"FIRE!"

The twin blast from the cannon's shattered through the shield, the concussive blast shaking the ship to its very foundations as its acceleration hastened, and with a burst of speed, _The Konoha _was through, and into space....

--

The entire room was awash with the Kyuubi's power now, as three tails bubbled out behind him the power suddenly leaping up to 150%!

"More, I need more...

--

A beep, and Steve did a double take.

If it was possible, his eyes would have gone wide

"Engine output at 220%!"

Simon nodded an afirmative.

"Aye, that's the signal, hang on everybody!"

Kisala grabbed the rail, and Zegram seized a chair that was bolted down.

"Sonova-

For a moment, the lights dimmed, and the ship stopped.

Then with a fierce scream from below, the vessel burst into light, and the Jump, sending it screaming towards Mayuri's vessel...

--

The man blinked, as everyone scramble to flee the rapidly approaching ship.

"Oh my...

And then, _The Konoha _tore right through his vessel, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri was no more...

--

With a dull thud, _The Konoha _remerged from the Jump, and everything seemed allright, as Naruto emerged from the darkness, looking exceptionally tired.

"Kami, that took a lot out of me-

Then Kisala tackled him in a glomp, and he cried out in pain.

"That was great! How did you get the ship to do that?"

Disentangling himself from her, Naruto sagged back in the chair, as Nina licked at his face worryingly.

"Long story-

Alarms suddenly went off, and Simon suddenly swallowed nervously.

"This is bad! We're caught in Juraika's gravity field!"

"Then throttle the engines and get us out of it." Zegram replied simply, but the way Simon was fidgeting made Naruto rose from his seat to see what had happened.

Simon whispered into his ear, and then Naruto promptly bashed him over the head seconds later, his face twisted into a scowl.

"What?! Whaddya mean you didn't fuel the ship?!"

"Ima sorry cap'n, but in all te chaos, me and Steve-O just fergot!"

Naruto hit him over the head again.

"If we die, you're fired!"

Zegram groaned, and covered his good eye as he shook his head.

"Idiots...

Steve made a coughing sound, drawing attention to himself.

"Um...excuse me everyone, but there's something I think you should all know...

"What?" Quipped Kisala, secretly dreading bad news, as Naruto tried to strangle Simon.

Which was exactly what they got, as they whell sharply yanked itself from Steve's hands, making his point abundantly clear, as they were all thrown sharply to one side.

"This ship has gone completely out of control!"

From there on, the rest of it was a blur, as they descended to Juraika, in a firey streak of metal and timber, with the forest rushing up to meet them...

Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself.

"HANG ON!"


	5. The Hunt

**We really need more Rogue Galaxy fics. Oh, and don't mind if I still refer to Naruto as blond, even though he isn't, its just too difficult to not say it.  
**

Lilika was tired.

Correction, she was tired of the village _men_.

They didn't interest her, none of them, not a single one, not even Qraan.

Sure, some of them were skilled hunters, they had to be, otherwise they would turn up dead in the morning.

But there was no man her equal, no man she could respect.

They would make good husbands, but dull ones. Some were strong and handsome, but after she had beaten them senseless in combat, they became sniveling little whiners, that weren't good for anything.

They couldn't perform.

Suddenly realizing her track of thought, she rolls her eyes, and carries on with her hunting, the one thing that can distract her, from this persistent problem with the dark fruit, that seems to be popping up more and more lately, which meant the villagers would likely be looking towards the Star God for aid...

_'Miri..._

She gulped, momentarily nervous as she thought of her sister-

That is, until a loud explosion rocks the forest, sending millions of birds screaming and sqwuaking into the air,as now large...sails, could be seen in the far off distance of the afternoon sky.

"What the?!"

She was initially tempted to go investigate, but the red light shining from the ship suggested otherwise, and not giving it a second thought, she turned and headed back towards the village, yet halted in midstep.

If they were tourists, they'd be dead soon enough.

And if they were warriors...

_'Maybe they're strong..._

She turned round, making her way towards the _Konoha._

Well then, maybe she _would _have a look after all...

--

Naruto was up first, and once it was determined that everyone else was reasonably unharmed-

WHAM!

"IMBECILE!" Roared the jinchuuriki, as he smote Simon over the head with the flat end of Skeith, which luckily did not hit as hard as he wanted it to, or the poor navigator would likely be headless now.

"Ima sorry cap'n! We just didn have a time te gas er up all the way!"

"Oh, you're _gonna _be sorry alright!"

Simon desperately pleaded his apologies nonstop as Naruto stalked towards him, then suddenly took off into a run, hiding behind pieces of furniture, only for the former blond to pursue him relentlessly.

"Get back here you maggot! I'm taking the repairs out of your pay and your _hide_!

Steve looked from Simon to Naruto, then to Kisala and Zegram, clearly concerned for the safety of his friend, as the chase progressed, with the poor man running for his very life, and Naruto right behind him

"Aren't you going to do something?"

Zegram shook his head, and turned off to one side.

"Ain't my problem. The fatass forgot to fill up the tank, so he should pay for it."

That left it to Kisala, who knew how to handle these occasional outbursts, that would occur from time to time, much like they had with Dorgengoa.

Shooting a glare at the hunter, she gave a small sigh, then looked to Steve, and explained her plan.

"Fine. I'll take his left, Steve, you get his right...

--

Naruto had finally pinned Simon against the bulkhead, yet just before he could commence with the torture, Kisala suddenly seized him from behind, making him go stiff as a board, as she roughly slammed _him _against the wall, with surprising strength for someone of her build.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Steve now had his wrists cuffed behind his back in an electromagnetic lock.

That was not needed however, as just the touch of Kisala's body against his own, her arms suddenly around his neck, her light, delicate fingertips felt against his skin, her head resting against his own, with her breath warm, soft on his neck, was enough to make Naruto turn a bright embarrassed shade of red, and spring away from Simon, who breathed a hearty sigh of relief.

The captain refused to meet Kisala's eyes, the blush still upon his face, as he looked away.

"Lemme go!"

The girl wagged a finger at him.

"Nuh-uh. Not till you promise not to hurt Simon."

His face twisted in rage, and he bit his lip...

And relented.

"Fine."

"Good." She chirped, before looking to Steve.

"Kay! He's all better now!"

Seconds later, the cuffs dropped from his hands, and the blond growled at Simon before stepping down to the deck, and surveying the damage, with a few taps of his fingers on the screen.

Steve looked over his shoulder, and peered at the damage.

"Hmm...That's not very good."

"Tell me about it. We're outta booster oil." Quipped Naruto, as all the sections of the ship were yellow on the boards, but one, the _engine _was in the red.

"Well then, can' we just get some from here?" Piped up Simon, and after a withering glare from Naruto, he winced, before the blonde's eyes widened with realization.

Zegram arched a visible eyebrow.

"That's right. Booster oil is made from the fire fruit-

-Collected here on Juraika!" Finished Kisala, pumping one fist into the air. "If we ask, I'm sure the natives would be more than happy to let us borrow some!"

Crossing his arms, the captain nodded to himself.

"That just might work...

Clapping his hands together, he suddenly made a declaration.

"It's decided then! Steve, you and Simon stay here to make repairs, and I'll go get some-

Kisala shook her head immediately.

"No way! I'm coming too!"

Now she _was _glared at, but unlike Simon, his piercing blue eyes didn't even faze her.

"Hey, wait a second-

Zegram shrugged. "Well, if you two are going, then count me in."

Naruto groaned and looked at Kisala pleadingly.

"Gah, do you really want to come that badly?"

She gave a firm nod, and there was fire in her eyes.

"Unless you plan on stopping me."

He rolled his own eyes backwards, recognizing the futilelity of doing so,

"Like you'd listen."

With a sigh, they step towards the teleporter, but as they faded into the blue light, Naruto gave one last instruction.

"Nina, make sure they don't slack off."

The fox kit gave a small yip, then glared unflinchingly at the robot and man.

The two exchanged a glance, but a small growl from the kitsune set them working.

--

Humid.

That was the first thing Naruto noticed, as he stepped out onto the deck.

The sounds of the jungle greeted them, and almost immediately, he felt a pair of eyes on him.

He was being watched.

Yet he ignored the sensation, and stepped towards the landing pedestal, with Zegram and Kisala in tow, and only once they had landed, did he speak.

"Whoever's there-

He drew Skeith, and the blade gleamed in the sunlight, as he stared into the dense forest that awaited them.

"Come out."

--

From her hidden place in the foliage, Lilika felt her jaw drop the moment she saw him.

The girl next to him on the left seemed clueless and ditzy, and the other, the one to the right, he looked like an old drunkard, well past his prime, outdated, and ancient, even though he looked to be only about forty.

But the one in the middle, _he _was different.

So _very _different.

He radiated power, in both the way he dressed, and held himself.

He stood slightly ahead of the other two, and it was soon made clear that he was the leader, as the two exchanged words with him, and he nodded.

Though she couldn't see his eyes, as they were partially hidden behind the hair on his face, she could feel that he was no tourist, and the piece of metal upon his arm was a marker of sorts, a leaf Symbol.

Her eyes widened as the realization smote her, and one word escaped her lips.

"Pirate...

He suddenly stiffened, and the hair seemingly moved aside from his eyes, his deep blue eyes-

Which now seemingly pierced through the foliage, staring right at her, burning into her soul with firey intensity.

He drew a wickedly sharp blade from his back, and spoke, just two words, but is was clear that he meant business.

"Come out."

There was no way he could see her, she told herself, but then why was he looking right at her?

A shiver ran through her body, as her eyes ran over his form, which rippled with muscle, under the armor he wore.

He exuded strength, not just of the body, but of the mind as well, and a keen intellect was seen in those eyes.

Instinctively, a hand strayed to her bow, and another drew an arrow from her quiver, setting it straight across the string without even a whisper of sound, there was no way he could have heard-

Yet she stifled a gasp, as he raised his blade, just an inch, barely, but now, he would be able to deflect the arrow she was about to fire.

Fear reflected in her eyes, as she felt a wave of killer intent, trickle, then pour out of him, nearly suffocating her.

"This is your last warning. Either you come out now-

She was a strong woman.

She had hunted beasts large and small for years, stalking silently and attacking swiftly, ever since she could walk.

Her aim was true, she never missed, both in judging her opponent, and the swift deadly silent death of her arrows.

She WAS the best hunter on Juraika.

-Or I'm coming in after you."

His eyes were suddenly a fierce slitted red under his raven black hair, and his canines were exposed, in a wicked grin.

Was. That was the key word here, as this man, who was clearly both a hunter _and _apirate, as none other could hold himself like that, whilst fierce beast roamed about, and not show fear.

He was better than her.

Silently, she lowered her arrow, slid the deadly missile back into her quiver, and strapped her bow to her back, rising to her feet as she did so.

And then she ran, she took off back into the forest, looking over her shoulder, to see if he would pursue her, like a true hunter would his prey...

One pair of footsteps sounded after her, and she knew she had been correct in her assumption...

--

The sound of footsteps, fading away, as whoever it was ran off.

He frowned, but did not sheathe his blade, as he stepped into the jungle.

"Stay here. I'm going to go see who that was. Maybe they know where we can find some Fire fruit."

Kisala opened her mouth to protest, but fierce, angry red eyes glared at her, over his shoulder, suddenly dead serious, for the first time as captain of his ship, and giving a direct order.

"Kisala, just listen, just this once, and I'll never ask it of you again."

Then he was gone, in a blur of black and grey, dashing into the jungle, in pursuit of those green eyes he had seen before.

The hunt was on.


	6. A Warrior's Honor, and a Wedding?

**Gah! This was a DOOZY to write! I had better get some good reviews for this!**

She can hear his breathing, light and fast.

Adrenaline flows through her veins, hastening her pace.

_'So this is what it feels like to be the prey...._

He gains on her, he is pursuing her, his speed nearly on par with her own.

A smirk traces her lips, she hears the air whistle, his blade has been swung.

A tree suddenly falls before her blocking her path, a roadblock, intended to slow her down.

It does not.

Never breaking her stride, she tenses her legs, and monumental leap, she soars over it.

Yet in as she clears the log, she suddenly draws an arrow, pulls the string of her crimson red bow, and lets the silent missile fly.

He never stops, catching the arrow, and breaking it in two with his hands.

Then she is gone, the giant timber blocking his view of her, and the moment her feet hit the ground, she breaks into a steady run, his footfalls hastening, as he clears the log just a second later, in fierce pursuit.

She was built for this, built for speed and maneuverability, lithely dodging or jumping around any vines or trees his blade throws into her path.

He is built for power and speed, he crashes through whatever obstacle she throws up in his wake, be it an arrow, a vine, or the occasional hunting knife.

She rounds a corner, pausing only to fire a trio of arrows from her bow, then is gone again, just as her finger lets loose the string.

He catches them with the cold, hard steel of his blade, ignoring the pain, as a fourth, hidden arrow, slits open the right side of his face, whilst the others are broken, like twigs, then he is rounding the bend, twice as fast-

And suddenly a hatched flies at his face!

His blade rises in his hand, and deflects it, but by the time he realizes there it no weight behind it, she is gone, and the small axe falls to the floor at his feet.

He looks about, and now finds himself in a clearing, he stand upon a shallow rise, and surveys his surroundings, a waterfall, a pool, trees, and some foliage scattered here and there.

Yet there is no sign of her.

Warily, he slides down the embankment, eyes darting this way and that, as he slowly inspects the area.

He swings his blade, and suddenly the tree behind him falls, rent in two right down the middle in a clean cut, its severed halves toppling to the earth with a loud crack, whilst his face remains serene.

No answer, and he now eyes a tree, across the shallow water.

He jams his blade into the ground, in a gesture of good faith, as it seems that violence is getting him nowhere.

"I just want to talk."

Not a sound.

Blue light glows on his feet, as he sets foot on the liquid, then walks across the water, using a substance he has come to call chakra.

He pauses midway, and eyes warily the waterfall, as if expecting her to suddenly leap out of it-

And is thus unaware of the obvious possibility-

That she is right under his very feet.

Beneath him, air bubbles out of her mouth, and she smirks.

_'Gothca.'_

Suddenly, her arms exploded from the water, seizing his ankles, she drags him under, before he can even resist, before he can even hold his breath-

He is dragged under, down to the murky depths of the lake.

Air bubbles out of his lungs, and he feels a strong pair of hands around his neck, strangling him.

Everything begins to go dark...

_'NO!'_

His eyes flash red, and he opens his mouth in a shout, suddenly seizing her by her shoulders, and then his legs exploded upwards, as he shoves himself off the ground...

--

And heaves them both out of the water, they land upon the bank with an explosive crash, and welcome air rushes into his lungs, water still blurring his vision.

But he has no time to revel in the joys of oxygen, as she suddenly releases his throat, reaches behind her back, and through hazy eyes, he sees the flash of metal.

A knife!

His hands shoot out, seizing her by the wrist, and he growls, as his eyes clear, and sees a beautiful amazon woman, as his opponent.

Her green eyes spark defiantly, and her purple hair is plastered to the sides of her face, whilst most of it is held up by a strange sort of ponytail.

She has a _gorgeous _body, he idly notices, but the most noticeable features of her is her face, which is now twisted in visible strain, shown fiercely upon her face, as he holds her back with only the slightest of efforts, the blade hovering just above his nose.

A woman.

He was almost done in by a woman.

With roar, he suddenly lashes out with both feet catching her hard in the gut, knocking the wind right out of her, she winces in pain, refusing to cry out, as her grip on the knife loosens, and it clatters to the floor.

Not yet finished, he seizes her other wrist, and then rising, tosses her back into the stone wall, that he had slid down only moments before, the impact breaking the quiver that held her arrows, and snapping the strap that held her bow to her back-

Yet she slaps her palms against it, bracing both her bare feet there-

"COME ON!"

And shoots forward with a scream, unarmed, tackling him hard, back into the water once more, and this time, he is barely able to hold his breath before they submerge, spraying a fine mist about themselves as they go under

The two warriors grapple under water but not for long, as their brawl soon takes them into the shallows, only up to their waists, and that is where they hold the line, firmly grasping each others hands, and vying for superiority in various methods.

Her right knee shot out for his chest, but he caught it with his own, as they twisted and pulled at each other trying to break free of the other's grip, yet unable to do so-

Until she suddenly arcs her head back, and head-butt's him.

Hard.

Stars pass through his vision, and he lets her go-

Just as her foot lands a blow on his chest.

CLANG!

It smacked hard into the armor, and with a cry, she sprang back, clearly startled, her foot now felt like it was on fire.

_'What IS he?'_

Naruto smirked, as she gaped at him. "Not used to battle armor, are ya?"

She grunted, then charged-

Only for him to clock her upside the head, in a hard right, that knocked her out of the shallows, and into deeper waters.

She swam to the surface, and climbed up onto the bank, smirking, as blood rolls down her head, her tone thick and heavy with battlelust.

"More like I'm not used to fighting someone like you!"

"Ok that's enough!" He snarled, as he suddenly straightened himself up, and out of his combat stance.

She growled, and sprang forward, snapping his neck back in a roundhouse kick that sent fiery pain coursing through his body. "It's enough when I say it is!"

He seizes her leg, then with a quick spin throws her back into the lake, which she lands in with a mighty crash, before breaking the surface, and treading water.

"I didn't come here to fight you!" He protested, as she climbed to the bank, still back for more.

Either she had a trick up her sleeve, or she was a _glutton _for punishment.

Lilika snorted, and suddenly reached up to the odd leather-like bind tying back her hair, and with her last knife, cut the long knot that holds her hair, allowing her long locks to fall freely behind her back, and around her face.

"Take off your armor hunter, so we may fight on even terms."

He sighs.

"Ugh. Why the hell do you want to fight me so badly...

She takes his pause as asking for her name.

"Lilika. That is my name. Now remove your armor, hunter-

Fire shines in her eyes, and their is something more than battle lust in her voice.

-So we may resume our battle once more."

Despite his reluctance to fight, he can feel the anger boiling under his skin, seeking a release.

"I have a name."

She pauses.

"Then speak it, so I may have the honor of knowing my opponent."

He reaches to the clasps on his back and arms, undoes them allowing his chest armor to fall off, followed by his cape, then his boots, and lastly his long jacket, leaving him in his black slacks, and his captain's shirt.

Now his mouth is set in a grim line, and his eyes are cold for what he must do, he must fight.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

She rolls the name over in her mind.

_'Hm. Naruto. Na-ru-to..._

Nodding, she gets back into her stance, rearing to go at it again.

"A fine name, Naruto Uzumaki, a fine name for a worthy foe."

He groans, reluctantly setting himself back into a stance.

"If I beat you, will you tell me where I can find some Fire fruit?"

She halts, then nods, seeing no reason as to refuse him his request.

"Very well then. But if _I _win, you must agree to my terms."

Something about the way she said it makes him nervous.

"And...what exactly are your terms?"

She looks him right in the eye.

"Actually, its sort of a dual term."

At this he pipes up, seeing an opportunity, to possibly get another crew member.

"In THAT case, I'm gonna add another one!"

"Speak it." Came her even reply, as they began to circle each other, slowly at first-

"You're quite the fighter. I could use individuals like yourself, for my crew."

She stops suddenly. "You mean to say that if you defeat me, you want me to go into space with you?"

He nods.

She shakes her head. "Unacceptable! Win or lose, I cannot honor your request!"

"Hey! You said to name it!"

She growls. "Then name another one! My place is here, with my people!"

Exasperated, he stops the circling, a look of disgust set in his face.

"Ah, so you're one of those stuck up Burkaqua Zegram mentioned...

Tsking, he walks to his blade, then yanks if free from the moist soil with a dull pop.

"Fuck it then. I'll find the Fire fruit without your help."

He gathers his gear and moves to go-

"Wait! We're not finished here!"

He shoots her a glare, and slows, but just out of curiosity

"What were your terms anyway? They must have been pretty hefty if you'd fight me like that."

She hangs her head a bit.

"It is not my place to ask this, but my people need help. A foul substance, what we call the Dark fruit, is spreading across our planet, and to stop it, the chief has decided to sacrifice a maiden to the Star God...

He drops his gear.

"And this 'maiden' is you?"

She shakes her head, sorrowed and sad.

"No... it is my sister. My people are powerless, and they believe the only way is to ask help of the star god. I can only ask help of those we have defeated in battle."

He frowns. "That's a freaking stupid law."

She nods, and a sigh shakes her chest, causing her firm double D breasts to bounce in her open warrior top. "But what can I do? If I do not defeat you-

He suddenly steps forward, and several things happen at once.

Suddenly, she his holding his blade, he is down on one knee, holding it over his neck, his head slightly bowed, and her mouth opens in a silent 0.

"There. You beat me, now I can help."

She blinks, strangely excited, yet her guilt prompts her to speak.

"Yes, but the second term-

He looks up confused. "What of it?"

"Its an ancient Burkaquan custom. If...we Burkaquans defeat a powerful warrior in battle, so long as one is male and the other female, each are to be...

She had been aiming for this ever since she met him, so why did she feel so guilty as she looked away from his confused stare?

...Wed, the next day."

At this his jaw drops, and his shout was heard all over Juraika.

"WHAT?!"

--

Kisala suddenly looked up, as several birds screamed into the sky.

"Hmm? I wonder what's taking Naruto so long..

--

"Please tell me you're joking!" Pleaded the captain, absolutely _horrified _at being married this early in his lifetime.

_'She's one hell of a fighter, not to mention H.O.T HOT, but me? MARRIED? No friggin way!'_

She bites her lip, and her brow furrows, suddenly angry, thinking that he finds her repulsive.

_"Excuse _me?"

But seconds later, he sighs, then rising to his feet, grabs his blade back, looks her over once, then twice, and she gives him an odd look.

"What? What're you looking at?!"

He shrugs, yet his glare is cold. "Something tells me you were after this the entire time."

She looks away. "It was my original intent, yes, but-

He slaps on his armor, and straps Skeith to his back, slipping back on his articles of clothing, seconds later.

"Whatever. We'll duke it out over this later. Right now, I need to get back to my friends."

She picks up her bow and quiver, and moves to keep pace with him, her face oddly serene, as she dares to give his hand a quick squeeze, and then a small smile.

"And I'm going with you."

He groaned, hanging his head as they trudged back the way they came.

"Damnit, why do I feel like I'm married already?"


	7. Loyalty, and Love?

**It's official! I've written more than ONE MILLIONS words on this site so far!**

With nothing else to do, as they trecked their way back, through the torn path of tree's and foliage...

They finally did what any potential married couple should do, even if they 'technically' weren't wearing a ring.

They talked.

"That sword... its a well crafted blade."

Naruto patted Skeith's hilt, and heard a whispered reply from his weapon, which in his mind, was more like a shout:

_Damn straight! I'm freakin' awesome!_

"It belonged to my father, he passed it down to me before his death."

"Old age?"

"He was murdered." Ground out the blond, briefly pausing to slash at a bush, which fell into many tattered leaves seconds later, too fast for the eye to see, his visage twisted in rage.

The warrior could see where this was going, having experienced the same thing when she and Miri lost their mother.

Naruto suddenly stiffened, as her fingers interlaced themselves in his, whilst her viridian orbs suddenly locked with his own.

"If it helps, I lost my mother when I was only ten."

Shock wiped away the anger in a sea of confusion, it was no contest as to which was the stronger.

"Ten? Good lord, how did you-

Now it was Lilika's turn to become tense, her entire body going rigid, her hair, no longer down, put up once more in the strange binding of before, could not serve to hide the pained expression set dee upon her face, as if she were experiencing some horrid moment of time.

"We _survived_. In my mind, that's all that matters."

Sensing her discomfort, the captain wisely swapped topics.

"What about your bow?"

Despite herself, a small, prideful smirk tugged at her features, and the fire of life glittered in her eyes.

Oh yes, he knew what he was doing, this one, chatting about one's weapons, and not giving heed to the past, this was the way of a warrior, now some low, paltry pansy.

Her respect for him went up a notch.

"Handmade."

He gave a low whistle. "That musta took-

"Four weeks, six days, and one hour." She answered, matter-of-factly, and his jaw hung slightly agape at the statement.

"Holy-I mean-uh-er-Wow." He finished, stuttering as her eyes locked with his, seemingly searching for something, as their fingers knitted tighter together.

He was suddenly lost in her eyes, for what seemed the millionth time, she had ensnared him in her hypnotic grip.

"So...where do you come from?" Ventured Lilika, brushing aside a thick covering of vines, then hacking away at them, when several were revealed to be snakes, the now headless reptiles collapsing in a heep to the floor, whilst Naruto looked on with mild admiration, due to the fact that he hadn't even _seen _the serpents, and here she had dispatched them as if they were nothing.

And they hadn't even broken their stride yet.

Then he realized she had asked him a question, as her head turned, and her fierce emerald orbs gazed into his.

"Vedan."

Now she paused, and due to her hand in his, which he did not remember grabbing, he too was forced to halt.

"Ve-dan?"

He nodded, a slightly incredulous look set upon his face. "Well...yeah, its another planet-

"What's it like?" The warrior suddenly asked, her eyes now glittering with curiosity.

Frowning, the captain released her hand, and began to speak, making exaggerated hand gestures with his arms and hands as he did so.

"HUGE, for starters, and nothing like 's these huge mines where we dig for valuable ores, these huge underwater sewers where me and Kisala used to play-

"Kisala?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she's my best friend."

At this, Lilika's face fell slightly, but then it hardened in determination, as now realized she had a rival.

_'Then I won't lose out to her!'_

Unaware that he had just become the source of a miniature war, the son of Dorgengoa continued to count off on his fingers, describing the planet on which he had lived for most of his life.

"There's these rusty old buildings, a bunch of gangs controlled by this asshole Morarty-

He stuck out his tongue and made a face. "And don't get me started on the air! Bleh! Its enough to make you sick!"

Yet, just as she though he was done, a faraway look appeared in his eyes.

"But, when the sun sets, and you go out on the deck...

A small sigh escaped his lips, and he looked up into the trees, as the rays of the evening sun where just now shining through the dense foliage, and shining down upon his face, which Lilika now felt herself drawn to, as when the sun hit his raven black hair, it shone through the intertwined locks, and illuminated his bright sapphire eyes, making them seemingly shine in the ever fading light.

"The stars. Its always cloudy at night, but every now and then, when the moon shines through, at _just _the right angle, you can see them, millions and millions of stars, just hanging there-

Instinctively, he reached a gloved hand up, and Lilika's eyes followed it, as he seemed to be grasping at something, that was beyond his reach.

"Waiting for you to grab them."

A few words, muttered, whispered past his lips, as he lowered his hand, his head hung slightly low, as he _knew _Morarty would get even, most likely by striking at the people of Vedan.

"Deego, Angela...Gale, how are you faring without me?"

--

(Vedan prison)

"So, you gonna tell us where he went?" Snarled Zax Morarty, but Gale, tied to a chair, battered, bloodied and beaten, still had enough fire in him to spit in the face of his former boss.

"Fuck you."

Morarty shook his head, whiped of the saliva, then sighed, as Gale leered at him.

"I tried being nice, but now you've gone and forced my hand-

He snapped his fingers.

"Bring them in."

The door to the chamber opened, and Angel was roughly dragged in, looking just as bad as Gale, but-

Gale smirked as he saw that the thugs were in pretty bad shape themselves.

"Looks like Deego got away. Good...

Morarty snarled, and glared at the unfortunate man.

"For your sake, I hope he's lying."

The man paled. "We'll get him, don't you worry!"

Zax waved him away, then turned back to Gale.

"Tell me where my top hunter, Naruto Uzumaki, a.k.a The Terror of Death, went, or-

He now drew a pistol from his pocket, and leveled it at not Gale-

But at Angela, who had now risen to her knees, but it did her little good, as she was bound by both her hands and legs.

"Or she dies."

Gale paled, then his face twisted in rage. "You sonnova-

Zax shook his head, and squeezed the trigger.

"Wrong answer."

--

"Who?" Quieried Lilika, and Naruto jumped, as he had forgotten she was there.

"Oh! Well, they're really the ones who helped raise me, after my dad-

He suddenly recalled that shimmering red blade, its curved edge shimmering, right before his eyes, and shook the memory away.

"Well, they took care of me."

Lilika gave a small nod. "I envy you in that regard."

She looked away. "Miri and I, yes, we had the villlage, but no one really looked after us and-

A rustling was heard from a nearby bush, and Naruto reached for his blade-

Only for a man wearing a tribal mask to burst out.

"Lilika! The chief wants to see-

"You there! What are you doing here?!

The masked man just stared, until Lilika raised a hand, stepping slightly closer to the blond, as if to signify her upcoming point.

"Easy Toka, this is Naruto."

"I don't care what his name is, what is he-

A murderous glare from the woman silenced him.

"As I was saying, this is Naruto, and he is-

She exchanged a quick glance, with him, and the captain only sighed inaudibly.

_'What am I getting myself into?'_

-going to be my husband."

---

Kisala looked up from the deck, as a small bird landed before her, holding a small spherical disk.

It extended its beak to her, and dropped the flat object into her now open palms.

"Hm? What's this?"

Its response was to sqwuak, then it flew away.

Taking it, she peered at it until a small hologram suddenly rose out, one of Naruto.

"Hey Kisala!" He beamed, and waved, thus prompting a smile from her.

She never could stay mad at him.

"What's taking you so long?"

The image was grainy, and it sputtered before he spoke.

"I'll be back in a day or two. I managed to negotiate a deal with one of the villagers, so I shouldn't be long."

At this she shook her head, and gave a small whine.

"Nu-uh! I'm tired of waiting! Tell me where you are, so Zegram and I can help you out!"

He opened his mouth to protest, but when she jutted her lip out in a pout, he was forced to relent.

"Fine, I'll send you them first thing tomorrow. Just stay on the ship till then."

"But-

"Ah!" He held up one finger. "That's an order!"

Then the hologram flickered out and died, leaving Kisala to shiver slightly, as a cool breeze blew through her...

--

Naruto shifted uncomfortably under all the stares of the villagers, as he was led through the gate, whilst Lilika walked calmly by his side, ignoring the whisperings that ran through the crowds around them.

"Why are they staring at me?" He grumbled under his breath, and he was afforded a small smile by his bride to-be

"You're something alien to them."

"That, and its not everyday Lilika is actually _impressed _by a man." Snorted one of their escorts.

"At least not enough to actually _marry_ an outsider." Chuckled another, but another of her infamous glares subdued the men, who babbled their apologies, when she threatened them with torture and the like.

Naruto laughed at this, and the crowd went silent, for they knew that _anyone _male or female, who laughed at Lilika, often ended up dead, or worse.

Yet she just smiled, and kept on walking, much to the surprise of the now gobsmacked assembly, whispers of amazement now running through the villagers.

"He laughed, yet she did not strike him down!"

"He must not be human!"

"Then why is she so intent on marrying him?"

"Duh, look at him! He's a fine catch!"

"No,look at that _sword_!"

"Aye, now _that's _a fine weapon!"

These and more bounded about them, until they had finally arrived at the Chief's hut.

With a bow, the guards admitted them, and they entered, only to find a meeting of sorts taking place, between a man holding a staff, clearly the chief, three masked gaurds, and a tall, muscular fellow, who wore his purple hair back in topknot.

Said fellow rose as the door opened, and immediately took a step towards Lilika, leering at Naruto who glared him right down, whilst he spoke, for he was the same height as the captain, and apparently thought himself to be more intimidating.

"What're an outsider doing here?"

Lilika stepped between them, before Naruto could speak, yet now, she wore a smirk on her face.

"Qraan, you'd be wise not to insult my future husband-

She looked over her shoulder, and now her eyes danced playfully

"He has a bit of a temper."

Everyone gasped.

Qrann recovered himself first.

"W-WHAT?! You're marrying outside the village, to this-this trash?!"

Naruto bared his teeth in a growl.

"Listen buddy, you better step back or I'm gonna

But the chief clapped his hands joyfully, and spoke his voice cracked and aged:

"Ah. Lilika, so at last you have chosen a suitor! And a fine one at that, I can see he is truly a mighty warrior."

She nodded. "I have chief, and as custom, defeated him in battle."

"And he is willing to be your mate?" Inquired the elder, as he peered at Naruto, who gazed right back.

"I am. And if I can do anything to help with the dark fruit-

He gave a small bow. "Then I would be honored to help you."

The sage nodded tapped his staff upon the ground with authority, despite Qraan's protests.

"Then it is decided! You shall both be wed at dawn!"


	8. Wedding and a Healing Bond

**Please read and review my latest fic, Who am I!**

Seconds later, the chief clapped his hands, and three men entered, followed seconds later by three women.

Confused, the blond looked this way and that, as the men suddenly surrounded him in a loose semicircle, whilst the women did the same with Lilika.

"What the?"

"Take the bride and groom to the rooms prepared for them, so that they may begin the necessary preparations." Intoned the elder pleasantly, and with a grunt the men led Naruto away, out the curtain, and to the right, whilst the women bowed, and led Lilika out and to the left.

It was dark out, and the way was lit dimly by torches, but he soon found himself in a hut, and once there, the men explained what was required of him.

Once all was said and done, one held up a shattered piece of a mirror, and his jaw dropped, as they pointed to the outfit, on the far side of the room.

"Are you kidding me?"

Their stern looks told him otherwise.

--

Qraann just looked on in shock, as Naruto and Lilika were led away.

This, this was preposterous!

"Chief, are you really going to let-

The aged sage gave him an inscrutible look.

"Qraann, I can understand your animosity of outsiders, after what happened to your parents-

As this was said, the proud man looked away, dripping with sarcasm

-But this one, he's different, right?"

A trace of pride entered the elder's voice now, as he hobbled his way to his chair, which was laced with the pelts of many beasts, hunted and killed, back in his glory days, when he too, was young, brash, strong...

And so very foolish.

"Their is a fire in his eyes, and if Lilika, Head of the Burqakuan warriors, who has turned down many a fine warrior, _yourself_ included, sees fit to marry such a fine young warrior, then I see no reason to stand in their way."

The passing of the sands of time, though they had weakened his body, and left him crippled, had honed his mind to the finest point, and now he was wise beyond belief.

"He has a certain air about him, something we Burkaqua lack, and need to reclaim."

He leaned forward and his words were deep with foreboding.

"Listen Qraann. Even though you do not approve of this, you must let go of your pride, and do what is best for our village."

The warrior's response was to stalk out the curtain, and into the night, his thoughts dark and brooding.

_'And what if I don't want to?'_

(Next morning)

Naruto woke as instructed, and put on the cloak, made of a smooth green fabric, interlaced with orange and violet, that was clasped to his shoulders, by the attendants, whilst another tied a necklace of teeth around his neck.

In the mirror, he can see his original hair color returning, but perhaps that is for the best, as the dye was bound to wear off, sooner or later.

He was then given the wedding outfit, and was quite annoyed when the servants remained there. **(Jaster's jungle outfit)**

"Get out so I can change." He growled, baring his canines in a snarl, that convinced the hunters they should get gone, or suffer a cruel and twisted fate.

They ran from that place.

Yet seconds later, the tent flap parted, and Qraann entered, looking none to happy.

"You have some nerve, outsider-

"I have a name you know."

Qraann just rolled his eyes.

"So? To me, you're an outsider, and you always will be."

Naruto could see it in his eyes, he was asking for trouble.

Yet he extended his hand, in a peaceful gesture.

"Look, I'd really like for us to get along-

With a snort, the warrior slapped it away, growling venemously.

"I'll never accept an outsider like you!"

He grit his teeth, and forced himself to breathe.

Outsider.

He'd heard that word alot, when he was a kid.

He was different, of that he was certain, he'd known it ever since he was a kid, and the other children wouldn't play with him-

Except Kisala.

A small chuckle escaped him, at the fond memory.

They'd been around ten at the time.

She'd walked right up to him, asked him his name, gave him hers, then promptly declared that she was playing tag-

And with a kiss on his forehead, she boldly stated that he was it, running off seconds later, leaving him to give chase.

She'd be devastated if she found out he was getting married today, but if the Dark Fruit problem was solved, and fast,

Then maybe he could finally adress his feelings towards her.

-You listening?"

Qraann's grating voice dragged him away from the pleasant rememberance.

"Hmm?"

Qraann was suddenly up in his face, and scowling murderously.

"Listen outsider, this is no WAY I'm gonna allow you to marry Lilika-

"Call me outsider, one more time." Naruto suddenly ground out, giving the Burkaquan pause, before he smirked, accepting the challenge.

The words formed on his lips.

"Out-

Naruto's eyes flashed a firey red, and he seized the hunter by the throat, with enough force to make him strangle a cry for help.

"You asked for it."

--

Everyone looked in the direction of the tent, as Qraann was suddenly chucked out the tent, followed seconds later, by a downright _pissed _Naruto, blade in hand, and looking like he was about to kill the foolish warrior, who proved his stupidity, by seizing a nearby spear, and holding it before, howling at the top of his lungs:

"YOU AND ME ASSHOLE! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto just waved him forward, and everyone backed up, ready to watch the fight.

As one they stalked forward.

Qraan lunged with his spear, but Naruto caught it with one hand, yanked it out of his grasp, and then used his left hand to pull the startled fool in, and drove him down hard, with an elbow to the neck.

Qraann cried out in pain, but that was before Naruto seized his legs, picked him up, and then brutally slammed him facefirst, into the unforgiving soil, then again and again until he was unconcious.

That being said, he roughly threw the fool to the ground, and with a glare to everyone else that _dared _them to say something, stalked back into the tent.

--

(Other side of the village)

Lilika winced as a maid tightened the knot on the gown.

"Ow! Watch it!"

Blasted thing, she thought, it covered too much of her skin, and she couldn't move properly in the stupid dress.

The servant apologized, whilst another undid the topknot that held her hair up, allowing it to fall long and loose, down her shoulders.

"Any particular reason as to why you've taken an interest in this outsider?" One dared to ask, and for once, Lilika's response was not violent.

She smiled to herself.

"There's something about him, an air of...

She paused, as if searching the air before her for the right words, before at last, they came to her.

"Savagery, that the men here lack."

One of them nodded.

"Well, he's certainly one of a kind."

Another gave a small sigh. "Leave it to Lilika to take the best for herself...

At this, the jungle warrior _did _react, and it was with a violent glare.

"Watch it."

--

After making everyone wait an hour as it took him awhile to get the blasted outfit on, the blond finally took his place at the altar, after having threatened Qraann with further violence, should he try anything stupid again.

Naruto felt his breath hitch in his throat, as Lilika proudly strode up the aisle, with a pure white veil and dress, which was rather odd, considering this was supposedly the most primitive of planets.

The huntress too was short of breath, as she beheld her husband to be, clad in what the Burqakuans' considered to be 'formal' attire.

His skin was exposed in the outfit, which fit over his hard muscles like a glove,revealing lean muscles and tanned skin from growing up on a on Vedan, despite its often horrid atmosphere.

He was a real hunter, not some punk wannabe, who'd turn tail and run, at the first sign of danger.

His eyes meet hers, and are unable to pull away, as she walks the rest of the way, to the makeshift altar.

Chief Ugozi smiles behind his beard, and raises his hands for silence.

"Dearly beloved, we of the Burkaqua are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous union of Lilika and Naruto...

(Fast forward through boring parts)

Naruto's heart beat like a drum, he felt like he was in a sauna, as the fateful words were said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

That was it.

"You may kiss the bride."

There was no turning back now, not unless he wanted to leave these people to die.

Ignoring the heat in his face, his hands reached for her veil, pulled it away and back, thus exposing her face.

She smiled, and he felt his breath ripped out of his throat.

The goffy grin that was creeping up on his face, made her blush.

Slowly, her arms snaked around his neck.

His hands moved to her waist.

The entire village was holding its breath.

She slowly leans in, tilting her head to one side, and he too, is drawn forward, by an unseen force.

Mere centimeter's from touching, the pause, and their eyes meet again, but only for a second.

And only then, does his grip around her tighten, and the next thing she knows, his mouth is jammed firmly against hers, and holding her, he leans back pulling her down a tad, and then her lips push back against his, in a kiss twice as fierce, pulling herself back up as she does so.

As they break apart-

The entire village erupts into cheers.

--

Kisala nearly jumped out of her seat, as Naruto beamed her the coordinates.

"Zegram, wake up!"

--

(Wedding tent)

After all the celebrations are done, Naruto left to go get changed into his normal attire.

Yet, he heard footsteps, just as he slid off the rest of his outift, and donned his usual garb.

"Eh?"

A girl, maybe around fifteen or sixteen at most, is now standing before him, staring straight ahead...

With blind eyes.

How did she get in here?

Wait, she must be-

"Miri?"

"Are you, the one Lilika told me about?" Came her nervous reply.

He nods. "I am."

"Are you...the one who married my sister?" She asks, and at this, Naruto feels a wave of pity wash over him.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Slowly, careful to make sure his footsteps are heard, he strides over to her.

"Well, the truth is, so I can help you-

"Do you love her?" She suddenly asks, and at this, he leans back a bit on his haunches, his brow furrowing in thought, before he knows, what answer he must give her.

"Yes Miri, I love your sister, very,very much."

The blind girl smiles.

"Good. Lilika's so lonely, she needs someone special."

He does not touch her face, but instead stares piercingly at her eyes.

"Your eyes, that's no ordinary blindness."

She explains what happened, and his eyes widen in horror.

"A beast did this?"

She nods.

"It's okay really. I may not be able to see, but I can do everything else."

He suddenly reflects on the legendary abilities of Skeith, and one of the dances, in its repretoire, one that just might-

_'Maybe..._

"Miri, what would you do if I could give you them back? Your eyes, I mean."

She gasps.

"You...can do that?"

He shakes his head, pulling the ancient blade **(It's the Dorgonedge, only black) **Free from its scabbard.

"I can't, but Skeith might be able to."

He stands up, and runs a hand over its exquisite lines, and as one, they suddenly pulse, a steady green.

"But it will hurt. Are you willing?"

She nods, scared, but _dying _to have the blessed gift of vision once again.

"Sure...but can I hold your hand?"

A smile warms his features, he cannot refuse the request.

"Very well." And her face lights a small blush, as his hand , large, and easily dwarfing her slender delicate one, laces between her fingers.

Slowly, he waves the blade about in the air, muttering words to himself, as green light hangs in the spots were he has swayed, a pale emeraled light glowing, everywhere at once.

"The third dance, Seraphim."

The light suddenly merges into a wave, which lunges for her face, and she squeezes his hand, with surprising strength, to prevent herself from screaming...

The tent glows a steady green color, to those outside, and whispers, rumors are now abound, eventually reaching the ears of Qraann, who was none to happy to hear that Miri, had entered the tent seconds before.

Growling, he grabbed a nearby spear and shield, stalking towards the tent seconds later

"Damn outsider-

A barrier suddenly slapped him away, and a deep voice boomed out menacingly, making all who heard its bass undertone tremble, as it seemed to echo in on itself endlessly

**"MORTAL! YOU SHALL NOT INTEFERE!"**

--

Miri heard a deep voice in her head, then felt a hand, covered in steel, over her eyes.

**"Little one, do you wish your sight returned to you?"**

Imperceptibly, she nodded. "Y-yes, I would like that very much.

A deep laugh, and the hand is pulled away.

**"Then open your eyes, child. Open them, and see the light...**

**---**

Naruto fell backwards, holding his hand over his own eyes, and panting heavily, as the price for this dance, was temporary blindness, lasting for usually an hour or so.

Not to mention the nasuea and dizziness, practically handicapped him.

Nothing but blackness stretches before him, and he shivers a bit, unused to the afteraffects.

"Miri?"

She squeezes his hand, and he hears her voice, awed.

"Y-your eyes!"

The color has faded from his eyes now, and the once bright sapphire orbs, are now a mere pale blue, and hazy

He laughs, as he feels her gentle hands, running over his face.

"Don't worry. Its only temporary."

A gasp, joyful, as she suddenly realizes it.

"I...can see!"

She tackles him, in a flying glomp, and forgetting herself, her lips lightly touch his cheek.

He laughs, and weakly hugs her back.

"Good. I'd hate to have done this for nothing-

Seconds later, Qraann burst through the tent.

"What's going on here?!"

Mirir turned to glare at him, and the warrior's jaw dropped, as he saw her eyes.

"Miri, you can-

"Get out." She whispered, and right on cue, Naruto reached fpr his blade, with eyes closed, following the sound of the warrior's voice.

"You heard the little lady. Scram."

Qraann opened his mouth to protest-

And a wave of killer intent from Naruto, suddenly silenced him.

Even though his eyes are closed, he knows exactly where the stubborn man is, and he is just as deadly, despite the temporary handicap.

"Get out, or this time, I'll break your arms."

Seconds later, Lilika entered behind Qraann, who she glared at murderously, making her annoyance VERY clear to the brash tribesman.

"Leave. Now."

Under her piercing glare, he finally relented, and left.

Naruto still covered his eyes.

"Lilika. Look at Miri."

She did so, and was gobsmacked, as she saw her little sister, staring right back, with a wide smile.

Lilika's eyes went wide, with both shock, joy and surprise, as she knelt down, and drew Miri into a fierce embrace.

Pulling away, her eyes glimmered with joyous tears.

"But...how?"

"Naruto." Answered the formerly blind girl, who looked to the blond, who had no idea he was being looked at, and when the situation was explained, Lilika gasped, both in horror, relief, and grief, but they were all pure emotions.

She didn't deserve a man like this.

So she would do her best to repay him, with the one gift, that she had given to no other.

Bringing herself close to her sibling, she whispered instructions.

"Miri, go tell the guards to close the gates."

A quick glance between sisters made it blatantly clear, what she was going to do, and with a bright pink flush, the girl vacated the tent, to tell the guards to prevent any entry into the village, lest Naruto's crew arrive at an untimely manner.

The blind blond looks this way and that, as a hand touches his.

"Lilika?"

"Stay put." She tells him, moving him to the bed, and making him sit down.

"O-kay...

--

At last, the blackness faded to white, and then, slowly at first, blurs of colors, and images form...

Until at last, he sees Lilika leaning against the doorjamb of the hut, for that was what the tent was over, practically an unspoken message, to NOT enter.

His jaw drops.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Long enough" she replied, and gave a rare smile. It was both demure and mysterious.

Her presence, demeanor, and unusual attire all threw him off balance.

She was always so aggresive, so rough.

Thus, seeing her in soft silks, with her long violet hair unbound and bereft of weapons, she was a different woman.

No, she was a woman to him for the first time.

Before, she had still been female.

But _that _Lilika was a tough and capable fighter who had a habit of throwing hatchets, and trying to strangle him.

They met the first time after pursuing the other in battle, but this-

This was if she was an entirely different person, alltogether.

He briefly admired what he saw.

Her battle-ready bikini had been replaced by a softer halter top, thin material that clung to her very womanly shape like a second skin. Her loincloth had been replaced with silky drawstring shorts that clung to her buttocks and suggested nothing underneath.

Was this what she slept in?

He never thought that adding more clothing could make a woman more beautiful. It was more than that, however. She was changed. Gone was the hard Amazon with fire in her eyes, and harsh words on her lips.

Here stood a woman willowy and beautiful.

She wafted across the room towards him, hips swaying from side to side, slowly but surely, in no hurry, whatsoever.

"Naruto, thank you."

He tried to control the blush on his face, but failed, as upon reaching him, her hands dug under his shirt, promptly removed it, along with his other upper garments.

And the moment his head was free of the shirt hole-

Her lips caught his, in a kiss that sent him reeling back, body and soul, that was how intoxicatingly good it felt.

--

Her eyes were dark with desire, she roughly shoved him up against the bed and slammed her lips to his in a powerful kiss.

Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, feeling, touching, thoroughly molesting everything they could.

It hadn't even occurred to her that this was only her second kiss.

All she knew was that it felt _damn_ good.

She forcefully shoved her tongue into his mouth.

That simple action provided twice as much pleasure as meager lip on lip contact did, and she moaned in joy when Naruto's tongue joined hers in an oral wrestling match.

The battle for dominance was incredibly fierce as both fought for control -- a battle which the amazon quickly lost when his hands somehow managed to snake their way up her shirt to loosely cup her breasts.

"N-Naruto..." she moaned, breaking the kiss to tilt her head back in bliss.

This was far better than any hunt and _ten times_ more intense.

Where had he-What had she been missing out on for all of these years?! She moaned again when he attacked the newly exposed skin of her neck, licking and sucking at the tender flesh as if his life depended on it.

It felt so good that she couldn't help but wonder if he'd done this before.

So absorbed was she in this, that Lilika missed the removal of his hands from her breasts until he had easily hefted her up by her thighs, bringing her high enough to where he could freely capture her lips in another bone searing kiss.

Without so much as a warning, he twisted, throwing her back first onto the feather filled mattress before jumping onto the bed after her, fully intending to continue their amorous activities.

He wasn't counting on her expertly rolling him onto his back so that she was straddling him.

"Damn..."

Having had enough of her delicious torture, he suddenly sat up on the bed, evoking a small moan from the woman on atop of him. Naruto grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it up, smirking slightly when she earnestly lifted her arms above her head to assist him.

"Like what you see?" She teased, cupping her breasts for added effect.

Her smile widened when she realized that he was still stuck on her chest, and she took that chance to quickly unbuckle his pants and pull both them and his boxers off of him.

She was grateful that they were married, otherwise, she would get in SO much trouble for h tis.

Luckily for both of them, her lust far outweighed the fear, and she hurriedly stripped off ths silk about her waist and straddled a now very nervous Naruto.

"Scared?" He slowly shook his head, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

"Hell no."

"Good." Closing her eyes tightly, she leaned forward and captured his lips in another kiss before all but slamming herself down onto him. While it did hurt a bit, the pain wasn't nearly as bad as she'd thought it would be.

And she really just didn't care

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, awkwardly rubbing her back as she leaned against him. She nodded into his chest, and as if confirming her answer, she slowly began to move against him.

The effect was immediate.

Both gasped out in pleasure, unused to the intense feelings emanating from their conjoined genitals. Everything they'd done up until this point was like child's play compared to the main event.

She paused momentarily to catch her breath, barely able to believe that something so simple could feel so good.

She rested for a few more seconds before resuming their act, grinding against him at a much quicker pace than before. Every nerve in her body felt like it was being dipped into a pool of molten lava, and she was forced to leave her mouth wide open lest she suffocate.

Naruto placed light, slow kisses along the left side of her neck and collarbone, wrapping his right arm around her waist to help her slide against him. It took every ounce of his concentration not to explode right there, and if he didn't do something to distract himself, he wouldn't last more than a minute. With that thought in mind, he brought his left hand up to her breasts, idly rubbing and pinching the nipples.

Her moans intensified considerably, and he suddenly felt her begin to speed up against him.

"N...Naruto," she stuttered, her eyelids half closed and her mouth wide open. "I...I'm..." At that moment, her body suddenly stiffened and jerked on top of him, a loud shriek tearing it's way out of her throat as her eyes shot open in bliss.

She felt herself thrown into vicious spasms, and her toes curled and shortly after, her partner joined her in the throes of passion.

"Agh!" he yelled, feeling himself begin to jerk and spasm like she had done only moments before.

Naruto slowly leaned back until he was fully reclining against the soft, downy mattress. His wife lay wantonly on top of him, already feeling unconsciousness begin to creep in at the edges of her vision.

"That...that was...

She was at a loss for words, leaning her head on his muscular chest.

The blond below her laughed lightly, as he reached to pull the sheets about them.

"Words don't begin to describe that." She nodded her head minutely to show that she agreed before closing her eyes to get some well deserved rest...

--

(An hour or so )

Zegram scowled, as the guards suddenly blocked the way with their spears.

"The hell is this?!"

"Hey!" Cried Kisala, as two more stepped from behind the sentries, to fully block their view.

Yet from behind them, a she saw blond hair, and seconds later, Naruto shoved the guards aside, glaring at each man in turn.

"They're with me."

He flashed a wide grin, as Kisala giggled at his rough behavior.

"Well, come on in guys."


	9. Will You Stay?

Kisala felt the spring return in her step as she skipped ahead to keep pace with Naruto, at his side a few seconds later.

"So?"

"So?" He mimicked, and she stuck her tongue out to him before speaking again, elbowing him in the ribs playfully, which of course, he dodged drawing a pouty face from her, before their fun and games subsided.

" So....Did you find any fire fruit?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but as fate would have it, at that _exact _moment, Lilika emerged from a nearby tent, and promptly made a beeline for him, a smile in her eyes, and grace in her lithe movements.

Inwardly, he paled, not sure of her actions, which were unpredictable at best, and even now, his body was _screaming _to embrace her.

_'Shit.'_

"Friends of yours?" She queried, as her leisurely gait brought her to a stop slightly ahead of him, not suggesting any intimacy whatsoever-

Although her right hip _did _brush up against his side, sening a pleasureable shiver through his body, one he quickly bit down upon, and _prayed_ that Kisala had been too dense to have seen the meaning behind it.

The cheery brunnette extended a hand in greeting, apparently unaware of the silent claim to ther best friend that had been issued.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kisala!"

Lilika eyed the hand with mild intrigue, before she remembered that she was supposed to shake.

"Lilika."

Naruto had stopped sweating bullets by now, as his best friend began to fire off questions at a rapid pace, despite the fact that Lilika was still answering one, when she got to the other.

Yes, it appeared that all was well-

But not for Zegram, who had arched his visible eyebrow, whilst his good eye narrowed slightly, the small gesture of affection, well known to him, as he had once been a prisoner here, until he escaped-

And lost sight in his eyepatched covered eye in the proccess.

That little _bump _meant more than any outsider could ever tell, and the way 'blondie' had stiffened, meant that-

A small chuckle escaped him, as the Burkaquan set the pace, with Naruto falling back a pace or two to talk.

"Who's the broad?"

The captain suddenly stiffened, turning partially, to shoot his first mate a _murderous _glare, out of the corner of his eyes, practically daring the infamous 'Lone Wolf' to say more.

"What _about_ her?"

The light glinted of something shiny, and the hunter winced under the reflecting glare-

To see a glittering band of rough, unpolished diamonds round the warrior's neck.

The Burkaquan sign of marriage.

All the pieces fit into place, and he bit his lip to keep from saying it aloud, which was a feat in of itself.

_'Shit, he went and got married?!'_

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He growled under his breath, absolutely _appalled_ that the kid had gone and tied the knot with some hot amazon, all in just two days by himself.

"It's not like that!" The blond snapped back defiantly, speaking in a hushed tone, lest Kisala, who was still chatting with an uncomfortable Lilika, discover their topic. "They need our help!"

"Oh please! And the fact that she's a freaking babe didn't influence you at all?!"

Rapidly, the son of Dorgengoa shook his head, after hesitating a second too long.

Well, she _was _pretty hot...

"Then what is it?!" Snarled Zegram, his teeth gritting together.

Naruto suddenly went silent, and for once, the legendary hunter paled.

"You _didn't_."

A light red tinging blush was the answer, and with that, the hunter smacked himself upside the head, followed by a groan.

"Moron! Do you have any _idea _what you've done?!"

"It's only to help them-

After checking to see the two girls round a corner, and walk into a hut-

Zegram promptly seized his captain by the shoulders, and slammed him up against a nearby tree, easily holding him there, the shock working to his advantage, despite the fact that his opponent was easily his match in brute strength.

"Don't you get it?!"

All he got was a confused stare.

"Get what?"

Growling, and at the end of his patience, Zegram was hard pressed not to bash the blond over the head with the flat of his blade.

But with a visible effort, he let go of his charge's jacket, and sighed out a deep breath.

_'You can't kill him Zegram, he's your captain...._

"What happens when we get our fire fruit and leave?"

Naruto waved that off.

"Taken care of. I already asked her to join up, but she turned me down-

BONK!

Now Zegram _did _smack him uspide the head, hard enough for the unlucky victim that was Naruto, to see stars.

"Are you retarded?! When Burkaquans marry, its for life! Either you stay _here_, or she goes with _us_!"

At this, the swordsman blanched.

"I can't make her choose, that's-that's not right!"

Shoving him up against the tree again, Zegram could feel the eyes of the villagers on him, and if something was not done soon, the entire village would likely be up in arms, and baying for his blood.

"What's Kisala gonna think of this?"

Looking away, the captain suddenly walked past him-

Until a hand roughly seized his shoulder, arresting his progress.

"I want an answer."

"Are _you_ gonna tell her?" The new husband murmurred, secretly dreading the act himself, his head hung slightly low.

The loner rolled his good eye in annoyance.

"No way in _hell. _That's your bridge to burn-

A miffed undertone ran through his tone. "I aint gonna be the one to tell her you _broke_ her heart."

He was suddenly released, but the words rang over in his mind, end over end, for what seemed like a tormentous eternity, even as he began to walk away, and to the hut, leaving a dissapointed crowd, and a grim Zegram in his wake.

Broke her heart...

Broke her heart...

Broke her heart...

xxxx

(Village Square)

Kisala emerged from behind the tent, and did a small spin, showing off her new outfit with a small giggle, given to her as courtesy of her every 'can I help' attitude, coupled with the fact that she actually knew what she was doing, most of the time.

These qualities had already made her a popular figure in the village, despite the fact that she was an outsider, and as their thanks, they had given her this attire to wear, instead of her hot sweaty outfit of before. **(Kisala's Tribal two-piece)**

"Well, how do I look?"

Naruto, off to one side, and nearby the tent, briefly looked her way.

Immediately, he blushed, at the lack of clothing, which exposed more skin than her previous attire.

She giggled again as he reddened, in a mixture of embarrassment and shame, but her laughter died as he promptly returned to practicing his thrusts and parries with Zegram, putting more effort into his attacks, as if his training-

Were more important than her, something he had never expressed before.

At this, the girl frowned, he had looked away sharply, almost as if he wasn't allowed to look at her, in an outfit like that.

This made her angry, and she stamped one foot.

She had _deliberately_ asked the tribesmen and women for the most attractive outfit they had, and this had been the result.

Well, she had primarily taken it because the cool breeze of the night felt good against her bare skin, but she was still covered enough not to freeze to death.

On the contrary, she was quite warm at this moment, and practically boiling mad now, as in his haste _not _to look at her, Naruto had forgotten one _very _important fact.

Kisala _hated _being ignored, she hated it beyond anything.

He should have sensed the miniature storm that was his best friend coming, but even when Zegram abruptly stepped back during a swing, he thought nothing of it, as his mind was too busy trying to drive perverted thoughts of Kisala out of his head.

"Naruto?"

He stiffened, then turning round, forced a smile, as if nothing was wrong.

"Yeah?"

She smiled brightly, and for just a moment, he thought himself to be home free-

Just a moment.

"Let's go for a walk." The way she said that, sweetly, but underneath was firmness, which left him no decision in the matter, as when she got like this, not even a Deimos, a particulary fierce monster, native to the sewers of their home planet Vedan, could stop her.

Foolishly, he protested anyways, trying his best to avoid conflict, without giving her a flat no, which would only make her the more angry, and thus further arouse her suspicions.

"But its dark, and-

She tapped the small flashlight strapped to her hip.

"I've got a flashlight."

He could feel Lilika's eyes on him, and knew he was in hot water.

"Won't everyone wonder where we-

"WE'RE GOING FOR A WALK!" She called at the top of her lungs, and suddenly a massive amount of killer intent leaked from the Burkaquan, making Naruto pale, as he felt several pairs of sleepy eyes upon him, as the sun began to set in the east

Before he felt her hand, delicate and smooth on his shoulder, for just a moment, as the graceful Amazon moved to stand before the two.

"I'll come too. I could use some exercise, and with three people, we'll be less likely to be ambushed by beasts."

The blond couldn't tell whether her offer be a blessing or a curse.

On the one hand, it would keep Kisala from asking any prying questions-

Yet it would also tick her off that another girl was going with them, the expression upon her face _clearly _suggesting that an escort was not necessary.

"We'll be fine, won't we Naruto?" As Kisala spoke his name, she shot him a pleading look.

Clearly, she wanted to talk with him, and if he allowed Lilika to come, this would hurt her feelings, planting seeds of doubt that he even had any interest in her, whatsoever.

Whereas if he made Lilika stay, then the Burkaquan would likely take it as Kisala trying to steal her man away, the look on her face, and her arms crossed over her battle ready bikini top, speaking volumes as to what torture she might inflict on any 'competition'.

_Technically, _he was hers, thanks to that blasted 'till death do us part' saying, and true, she _was_ a capable wife, one who could defend herself, was capable of knocking him around a bit-

And away from the public eye, when they were all alone, just the two of them-

She still had the lovingly tender touch of a woman, as he had found out just a few hours ago.

But Kisala was his best friend!

He had grown up with her!

They had eaten together, played together, even shared the same bed on cold nights, ever since they were kids.

She had eased him through the murder of his father, and during the long, agonizing year it took for him to recover from his emotional scars, he had leaned on her, his only pillar of support, without her, he would have crumbled, fallen apart, and likely lost all will to live.

But that was just it.

She _made _him want to live, bit by bit, until, on that fateful day, on that rechid night, despite his protests, and vulgar language, she had kept the spark of life alive within him.

And since then, the will to live had grown from a mere ember, to a roaring flame...

xxx

(Flashback, Dorgenark)

He leaned over the rail, spat a curse, as he wiped another tear away, before looking up to the sky, and choking back a sob-

"Dad....

A tray was set down next to him, and he reacted.

Violently.

"Leave me alone!" He snarled, slapping away the glass of Sprite, and spilling it all over the floor of the deck, the tray itself, and the home cooked meal, falling over the rail, to fall, spoiled, onto the grimy, ashen grey pavement below.

This was the only place where he could still feel some remnant of him.

The house, the rooms, even the basement, had all been cleaned and cleared of all blood conatimnants, and gore-

As if his dad had never even been here, as if he had never _existed._

He would not stand for it!

Kisala just shook her head and cleared the mess away with a towel, still smiling, despite the fact that he had done this nearly every day, the moment he came back from whatever job Morarty gave him.

He'd just come here, and sulk, or to be more precise, cry.

"Oh well, its a good thing I made seconds."

She looked up at him, and saw that he was once again staring at the Dorgonedge, a.k.a Skeith, his father's sole possession-

Or at least the only one, aside from the Dorgenark, that hadn't been taken away by 'debt collectors'

"So, the stars are pretty, huh?"

He grunted, his mouth opening slightly-

Giving her the opening she need to thrust a spoonful of mashed potatoe's into his mouth.

Immediately, he swallowed, but scowled as she pulled the spoon out, glaring at her darkly, as he straped the blade to his back again with a small click, as he weakly buckled the strap that held it in place.

"I thought I told you to get lost."

The tray was set down on a nearby table, which was really nothing more than a pile of cardboard boxes and a chair, giving her the free space needed to lean across the railing beside him-

And look him in the eye.

"It's sad, what happened to your dad...

His face twisted in pained rage.

She leaned forward slightly, barely a centimeter.

"But this isn't like you, Naruto."

He held her gaze for a second, and she thought she had gotten through-

Only for him to turn to one side, back to her.

"Leave me alone."

On a roll, she stood up to her full height of 5"1 and pulled at his arm.

"Come on, lets get you inside before you catch a cold-

He slapped her hand away, and leaned over the railing again, eyes closing, briefly.

"Go by yourself."

"If you don't want to go inside, then why don't you find Zegram and Simon-

She made a strumming motion, like playing a guitar, then the movements of banging on the drums, with an imaginary pair of drumsticks, laughing a bit, and hoping to get him to join in-

Silence greeted her, the smile faltered and died.

"You know, maybe practice a few notes?"

When at last he moved, it was to open his eyes, and they were cold, as he began to walk to the prow of the ship.

"I'm staying here."

She suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Naruto...

He suddenly yanked his arm away, with more force than was neccessary, causing her to stumble to the deck, catching herself in midfall-

And glaring up at him.

SMACK!

His head snapped to one side, as she suddenly hit him across the face, with an open palm, stunned shock blanking his face, as she suddenly shrieked at him.

"What's with you?!"

Tears glimmered in her eyes, yet refused to fall.

"Snap _out _of it Naruto!

As his head turned, he noticed the tears in her lively eyes, a harsh contrast to her normally cheerful demeanor, and making him wince a bit, as she hugged her arms to herself.

"Is it really that awful, being all by yourself?"

He felt like scum, no _worse _than scum, in that moment, and refused to look at her, but this time, it was shame that averted his gaze.

What kind of person are you, if you make your best friend cry?

She raised one hand, and used it to cover the bare skin of her neck, her tone pained, _hurt_, her eyes now closed tightly shut, in a feeble attempt to hide and hold back the tears.

"I mean...I'm just as alone as you are! We're both the same!"

His face fell, as her eyes opened, and pierced his very soul, with the knowledge.

She was right.

Dorgengoa had been as much a father figure to her, as an actual parent for him.

He had been sulking like a child this entire time-

And hadn't even bothered to ask how _she _felt about all this?

He took a sudden step forward, and her face reddened-

As his arms, strong and tan, from baking out here in the hot night, encircled her, pressed her head into his chest, as he embraced her.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry...

Slowly, her arms moved to caress his back.

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

He pulled away a bit, held her at arms length, and now _his _eyes were swimming with tears, that had been held back for nearly a year.

His voice, once firm and resolute, suddenly became timid, as if he needed her permission.

"Can I cry now?"

She nodded, and moved him to the higher part of the railing, so they wouldn't fall of the deck.

"Naruto, you can cry whenever you want."

"I don't know when I'll stop." His voice wavered, and he was barely holding back the flood now.

But he _needed _her permission, otherwise the water simply would not fall, and the begging, piteous cry was seen in his pained sapphire orbs.

As if realizing this, she pulled his head down, until he was resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?"

Her eyes were dry now, she felt no need to cry.

"Really."

"You'll stay here?" He whispered, and in that moment, she saw through the layers of sarcasm and cinicism, to the _real _Naruto, the tender, kind, and caring boy whom she had befriended long ago, who was now her best friend-

And terribly, _terribly _alone.

He might not say it aloud, but she could tell.

He _needed _her.

"Forever."

Just like that, the floodgates were let loose, and he started bawling into her shoulder, his face soon falling into her ample chest, and staining her blouse wet with hot tears, and miserable moisture...

(End Flashback)

Since then, most of the money he made as the 'Terror of Death' was signed in checks, written out to her, of his own free will, his own silent way of repaying her, for putting up with that hellish year, and his selfish, spoiled behavior.

However-heck stay or go, he was practically screwed over either way!

But he nodded, he saw that running from his problems would get him nowhere.

For better or worse, he had to face this challenge, and overcome it.

No matter the cost.

"Lilika, you can come."


	10. Will You Listen?

(Forest one lengthy explanation later)

"..."

She didn't know what to say...

"Kisala c'mon! Say something!"

She didn't know what to do...

"Ki-sa-la! Please, don't be mad!"

The revelation was so stunning that it made it difficult just to _breathe, _let alone think!

At last, she found her voice.

Shakily it came.

"You're...married?"

He nodded minutely.

"....Yeah...

Her lower lip trembled, she knew Lilika was glaring at her, glaring at _him..._

She didn't really care at this point.

"W-Why? Naruto, why d-did y-you do this?"

Tears swam in her doe brown eyes.

The words struggled in her throat, refused to form.

He took her by the shoulders, but did not shake her.

"You have to understand! I did it to help-

-To help Lilika?"

He nodded.

"Yeah! So do you-

She looked away in sadness.

-Do you....Did you two...

Then she started crying.

His hands trembled.

"Kisala, c'mon, don't _do_ this! You hafta hear me out!"

She looked up.

"The Burkaqua need help but they're not allowed to get any from outsiders, so-

-So you got married? Without even telling _me_?" Was her forlorn whisper.

"No-I mean....

He hung his head, in defeat.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Her words, sharp, and cold, suddenly snapped him upright.

"We're best friends Naruto."

He grinned, thinking everything was allright-

She shrugged out of his weakened grip, then faced away from him, shattering this concept.

"Best friends don't keep secrets."

"But I-I-

"No buts!" She suddenly cried, spinning round to show him the tears. "After all I did for you, you-you, lie behind my back and-and-and-

Bereft and grief stricken, she fell to her knees, covering her face, muffling the sobs that still echoed softly into the forest.

Naruto looked from Lilika to Kisala, then back again.

Pain shone in his eyes.

As much as he wanted to comfort her, doing so would show that he cared more for his friend then Lilika.

He was torn.

Right now, he just wanted to roll over and die.

Lilika nodded to herself, she did not enjoy causing her husban this torment.

"Fine then, if it hurts you that much-

She walked up to him, then winked as she spoke.

"Consider our marriage annulled."

Naruto did a double take, and Kisala's head jerked up.

"W-What?" They said as one.

The Burkaquan shrugged.

"You heard me. Now go ahead, kiss and make up."

Naruto wanted to just take Kisala in his arms, and he was oh so tempted to but...

"Lilika, what about you and Miri? I can't just turn my back on you!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Eh?"

He was getting SO confused!

It didn't help any when Lilika tossed him one of the rough diamonds from her necklace, then a string.

"A double marriage."

Gobsmacked, the two teens could only stare.

As if it were nothing, the Burkaquan went on.

"Kisala's proven her worth around the tribe, so I'm certain they would accept it, even if such a thing is uncommon."

Naruto looked down to Kisala.

"Ergh...

Yet he was quite surprised when Kisala spoke for him, the life back in her eyes once more.

Lilika was staying her anyways, so...

"Let's do it."

xx

(Morning)

Zegram guffawed, then spat out his drink upon receiving the news.

"You're doing _what_?!"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well...I'm getting married again!"

Next to him, clad in similair wedding attire as Lilika's, but smaller, as she did not boast the busty physique of the amazon, was Kisala, one arm looped in Naruto's.

She looked _stunning_.

"You gotta be friggin' kidding me!"

(Ceremony)

Surprisingly, the wedding wasn't public, but rather private, held aboard the Dorgengoa.

Ironically, it was Steve who ended up reading to them from the bible and such.

Simon and Zegram were forced to serve as the two witnesses.

The pudgy man was all smiles behind his burned mask, as the cheery robot, oddly solemn for this occasion read them the last of their vows.

"Gah, I promised meself a wouldn' cry!"

"Oh put a cork in it!"

"Naruto, do you take Kisala to be your bride?" Inquired Steve.

The blond nodded.

"Heheh. I don't see why not."

Kisala glared lightly at him, but happy tears were welling in her eyes.

"Kisala, do you take Naruto to be your husband?"

The tomboy nodded.

"I do."

Steve closed the book.

"Then I am happy to pronounce you husband and wife."

Lastly, he looked to them both.

"You may kiss the bride."

Kisala threw an arm around his neck, and Naruto's arms encircled her waist.

When they finally kissed, it felt like millions of fireworks going off in their heads at once.

That's a good thing, for the record.

The broke the long kiss, and Naruto wore a goofy grin.

"Well?"

"Kisala Uzumaki." The newlywed bride rolled it around on her tongue for a bit, sounding it out, before a bright smile lit tugged at her lips, and lit her face.

"Fits pretty nicely, don't you think?"

He just nodded.

"Now, what was that bit about kissing again?"

She blushed.

"Oh c'mere you...

Steve would have blushed himself, were he human, as he watched them kiss with indescripable passion.

"Oh my! Perhaps we should give them some time alone before they set out again...


End file.
